你很迷人
by Hirara
Summary: Bukan berarti Kuroko membenci Akashi, lantas apa yang menyebabnya Kuroko berani mengucapkan kalimat yang menyebalkan kepada Akashi? Dan apa yang terjadi pada acara makan malam di Kediaman Kuroko? (BadSummary/ AkaFem!Kuro/ Gender Bender/ Oneshoot) [Re-Edit]


**你很迷** **人**

 **You're Charming © Hirara**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated T**

 **Tokoh: Akashi x Fem!Kuroko (Pairing)**

 **Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori (OC)**

 **Kuroko Takada dan Kuroko Masami (OC)**

 **.**

Warning: Oneshoot, Gender Bender, Gaje, Abal, Alur terlalu cepat, Romance gagal, Humor garing, OOC, Typo(s), dll.

N/B: Ini merupakan cerita pertama saya. Saya sendiri adalah _silent reader_ yang mencoba untuk menulis cerita untuk pairing tercinta saya. Jadi, mohon maaf jika cerita saya kurang memuaskan(?). Silakan membaca cerita yang saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua.

* * *

SMA Teiko, 2 Februari, 04.45 P.M.

"Tetsuna, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kaya orang kurang kerjaan," tanya pemuda bersurai _crimson_ dari arah belakang sang gadis surai _icy blue_ , Kuroko Tetsuna.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri. Jangan banyak tanya! Dan, aku tidak kurang kerjaan, malah sebaliknya aku banyak kerjaan," jawabnya sedikit ketus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau marah padaku? Hey, nada bicaramu itu menyebalkan, Tetsuna. Dan jika ada yang mengajakmu bicara harusnya kau tatap orang yang mengajakmu bicara!" sepertinya pemuda yang kita kenal bernama Akashi Seijuurou mulai jengkel.

"…"

"Kau dengar tidak?"

"…"

"Tetsuna, jangan buat aku mengulang perkataanku atau kau ku hukum!" ujarnya penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

Beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Tetsuna pun berbalik untuk menatap pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara. Jujur saja, Tetsuna malas untuk bertemu biang masalahnya akhir-akhir ini. Jika terus berdekatan dengan Akashi, Tetsuna takut kesialannya tak akan hilang tapi malah akan terus bertambah. Tidak, Tetsuna bukan membenci Akashi, dia hanya sedikit sebal.

"Aku tidak menyuruh Akashi-kun untuk bicara padaku, kok. Jadi, jangan repot-repot untuk menghabiskan pasokan suaramu dan tanpa kau hukum pun, aku sudah mendapat hukuman," ucapnya sambil meletakkan plastik berukuran sedang ke tempat sampah dengan tangan kirinya. Sepertinya Kuroko lupa bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini reinkarnasi iblis merah yang sangat sadis.

"Kau berani menyalahkanku? Heh, apa maksudmu bahwa kau sudah mendapat hukuman? Dan jelaskan kenapa kau berakhir di sini dengan tumpukan sampah dan kertas itu? Bukankah aku tadi menyuruhmu langsung masuk ke mobil?" tanya Akashi bertubi-tubi dengan senyum iblis andalannya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Akashi-kun. Emmm… Kalau soal hukuman, aku mendapat hukuman dari Hyuuga-sensei untuk membersihkan gudang dan membersihkan toilet setiap sepulang sekolah selama seminggu. Hukuman yang kudapat itu karena kesalahan seseorang yang telah menyeretku ke suatu toko untuk membeli barang yang tak berguna, lho! Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku harus segera pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Hyuuga-sensei," jawabnya panjang lebar dan masih memasang _poker face_ andalannya sedari tadi. Yah, hitung-hitung curhat kepada seseorang tak ada salahnya, kan? Walaupun Tetsuna salah orang.

"O-oh, begitu ya?" balasnya dengan nada kalem. _Sweatdrop_ , itulah yang sedang Akashi alami. Ia heran dengan Tetsuna, anak itu sedang curhat, kan? Lalu, kenapa anak itu masih memasang wajah _poker face_ -nya?

Tetsuna hanya diam menatap orang di hadapannya. Tatapannya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan, ditambah dengan jengkel yang terus meningkat sejak kemarin.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus? Aku tahu kalau wajahku sangat mutlak tampan,"

"Apa hanya itu responmu setelah aku menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dengan panjang lebar? Ya, kau sangat mutlak tampan sampai aku mulai bosan mendengarmu membeo seperti itu terus,"

"Lalu aku harus apa, Tetsuna? Membantumu menjalani hukuman? Jangan bercanda! Itu hukumanmu dan harus kau selesaikan sendiri," seringai mulai muncul, "Kau bosan? Mau ku hilangkan kebosananmu, Nona?"

"…" diamlah yang menjadi jawaban Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna?"

"Pergilah ke Segitiga Bermuda, Akashi-kun. Hilanglah kau di telan bumi, aku berharap semoga kau diculik alien, dan tolong jangan kembali, Akashi-kun!" ucap Tetsuna seraya berlalu meninggalkan Akashi dengan tampang cengonya mendengar ucapan Tetsuna yang kelewat manis, namun mengandung seribu pisau yang dapat meyayat hati.

* * *

07.30 P.M., Kediaman Keluarga Kuroko

Sebenarnya hari ini merupakan hari yang membahagiakan untuk Tetsuna, tidak pulang bersama iblis laknat adahal hal yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Tetsuna. Ya, hal yang membahagiakan sebelum seseorang berkunjung ke rumahnya malam ini.

Tetsuna keluar dari kamarnya dan segera turun menuju dapur. Terlihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san Tetsuna sedang sibuk. Tunggu, ayah Tetsuna ikut membantu menyiapkan masakan yang dipesan tadi sore itu? Hei, ini bukan pertanda buruk, kan?

"Okaa-san?" panggil Tetsuna setelah sampai di ambang pintu dapur.

"Ya, sayang. Ada apa? Ah, Tet-chan, tolong bawakan Kaa-san mangkuk yang Kaa-san siapkan di dapur! Jangan hanya diam di situ saja, Tet-chan!" ah, sepertinya nyona Kuroko Masami sedang sibuk. Sibuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan porsi leih dari biasanya.

"Kenapa makanannya banyak sekali? Kita kan hanya makan bertiga saja," tanya Tetsuna setelah mengambil mangkuk di dapur.

"Nanti Tet-chan juga akan tahu, kok. Sekarang Tet-chan ganti baju dan berdandan yang cantik, oke?" ucap ibu Tetsuna lembut seraya meletakkan makanan di atas meja makan.

"Ah, Tetsuna! Jangan lupa gunakan gaun yang Tou-san dan Kaa-san belikan kemarin, ya!" ucap ayah Tetsuna –Kuroko Takada- yang sedang membantu istrinya guna mengingatkan Tetsuna.

"Berdandan? Kenapa harus berdandan, Kaa-san? Dan Tou-san, kenapa Tetsuna harus memakai gaun? Kita kan hanya akan makan malam seperti biasa, kan?" tanya Tetsuna lagi setelah meletakkan enam mangkuk di atas meja makan. Tunggu, jika mangkuknya ada enam, berarti akan ada tiga orang yang akan datang. Tetsuna mulai berprasangka buruk.

"Kita kedatangan tamu spesial, sayang," jawab Kaa-san. Bingo! Tebakan Tetsuna tepat sasaran.

"Ta-tamu spesial?" entah kenapa, Tetsuna merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dirinya. Dilihat dari makanan yang dihidangkan, akan ada tamu istimewa. Jangan sampai tamu yang dimaksud ibunya adalah-

"Sudahlah, Tet-chan! Sebentar lagi tamu kita akan segera datang, karena tadi memberi tahunya dadakan, jadi, kita harus cepat. Di sini hanya kau yang masih belum dandan, Tet-chan," ucap Kaa-san sambil berkacak pinggang. Ah, Tetsuna lupa. Ayah dan ibunya memang sudah berdandan dari tadi. Memang benar-benar dadakan sampai orang tuanya memesan makanan dari luar, meskipun terlihat makanan buatan rumah.

Memang bukan keahlian Tetsuna untuk membantah perintah kedua orang tuanya. Dia anak yang penurut. Dia juga sangat sayang terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Jadi, apapun itu, dia akan menuruti segala ucapan orang tuanya. Tetsuna tak mau membangkang kepada orang tua. Takut durhaka. Apalagi sampai menyakiti hati orang tuanya. Dapat dikatakan, Tetsuna memang anak yang patut dicontoh.

Tidak, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Tetsuna merasakan hal seperti ini. Tetsuna merasakan firasat yang buruk akan acara makan malam untuk hari ini. Ini pernah terjadi, tapi saat itu dia merasa senang. Ya, senang karena kedatangan tamu yang dia sayangi. Saat itu orang tuanya dan sang tamu mengadakan perjanjian. Perjanjian yang dinantikan Tetsuna.

Namun, setelah beberapa hal yang sudah terjadi, semua berubah. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau dia akan mendapat kesialan yang kesekian kalinya. Ingatkan Tetsuna untuk mendengarkan ceramah dari teman pecinta Oha Asa-nya agar kesialan yang sering menimpanya cepat hilang.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat di kamar, Tetsuna keluar dengan gaun berwarna _tosca_. Dia juga tidak lupa berdandan, walaupun hanya tipis. Tak menor seperti ibu-ibu kondangan, hanya memakai bedak tipis dan _lipsgloss_. Yang terpenting Tetsuna berdandan dan tak mendapat ceramah apapun dari orang tuanya. Cukup ceramah dari Hyugaa-sensei saja. Ceramah gratisan yang ia dapat karena kesalahan iblis merah tersadis. Ingin rasa Tetsuna langsung menyalahkan orang yang telah menyeret Tetsuna ke sebuah toko, namun ia urungkan. Biarlah seseorang tersebut menyadarinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah Tetsuna berada di ambang pintu dapur, dia terkejut. Tamu spesial yang dikatakan orang tuanya telah datang. Tetapi bukan itu alasan Tetsuna terkejut, melainkan siapa tamu yang datang tersebut. Ternyata dugaannya benar.

Terlihat keluarga Akashi telah duduk dengan tenang di bangku masing-masing. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Tetsuna yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Terlihat kepala keluarga Akashi -Akashi Masaomi- berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Nyonya Akashi –Akashi Shiori- berhadapan dengan ibunya. Di samping nyonya Akashi ada pemuda beriris _heterochrome_ , Akashi Seijuurou. Lupakan senyum menyebalkan yang terpatri dalam wajah tampan pemuda tersebut. Ini kejutan yang tak menyenangkan. Heran, kenapa keluarga Akashi selalu berkunjung ke rumah Tetsuna tanpa pemberitahuan jauh-jauh hari. Tanpa Tetsuna sadari, sudah hampir tiga menit dia terdiam.

"Tet-chan, segeralah duduk! Acara makan malamnya akan segera dimulai," ucap Kaa-san menyadarkan Tetsuna dari acara terkejutnya.

Terlihat Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori yang tersenyum ke arah Tetsuna yang sedang menuju tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di depan Seijuurou. Seijuurou sendiri hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Dia masih teringat perkataan Tetsuna tadi sore di dekat lapangan sekolah. Darimana Tetsuna mempelajari kata-kata laknat tersebut?

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera mulai makan malamnya!" semua tersenyum mendengar perkataan Masami, beliau terlalu bersemangat. Tetsuna diam dan hanya memandang makanannya saja, dia masih terkejut akan kedatangan keluarga Akashi. Firasat buruknya menjadi-jadi. Padahal semua sudah mulai memakan makan malamnya.

Melihat sikat diam Tetsuna, Akashi Shiori bertanya dengan nada lembutnya,

"Tetsuna-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau hanya menatap makananmu, sayang?" Oh, ayolah, kenapa Shiori-san juga memanggilnya 'sayang'? Namanya Tetsuna bukan 'sayang'.

"Ti-tidak, tak ada apa-apa. Sa-saya baik-baik sa-saja," jawab Tetsuna gagap seraya memasang senyum jangggung. Kemudian, Tetsuna menyantap makan malamnya.

"Apa kau sakit, Tetsuna?" kali ini yang bertanya Akashi Masaomi.

"Sa-saya tidak sakit, hanya-"

"Mungkin Tetsuna kelelahan, Papa. Mulai hari ini Tetsuna mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan gudang dan toilet sekolah. Kira-kira selama satu minggu setiap sepulang sekolah," potong Seijuurou seenak jidatnya. Menghiraukan tatapan galak Tetsuna. Ucapan Seijuurou tadi di balas dengan ekspresi terkejut semua orang, kecuali Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna, apa itu benar? Apa kau mendapat hukuman dari gurumu? Ini baru pertama kalinya kau mendapat hukuman," tanya Takada-san yang masih terkejut. Pasalnya, Tetsuna tak pernah mendapat hukuman dari guru.

"Akashi-kun! Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku mendapat hukuman karena kesalahan Akashi-kun. Dan kau tadi memotong perkataanku, aku tidak suka," ucap Tetsuna dengan nada kalem menahan segala emosi dan menghiraukan pertanyaan ayahnya. Sedangkan Seijuurou, dia hanya menyeringai senang. Senang atas penderitaan Tetsuna.

Beberapa menit hanya dihabiskan untuk saling tatap antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuna. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Ah, jangan lupakan pikiran aneh para ibu. Mereka sudah berpikir yang iya iya. Sedangkan ayah Tetsuna yang telah mengetahui maksud perkataan Seijuurou hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan segera melanjutkan acara makan malamnya. Beda dengan papa Seijuurou yang masih menatap Tetsuna, menyelidik.

"Tetsuna, kenapa kau masih memanggil Seijuurou dengan 'Akashi-kun'?" tanya Masaomi-san. Sifat teliti Akashi Masaomi inilah yang menurun kepada anak semata wayangnya. Heran, padahal Tetsuna sudah sanggup untuk memanggil Seijuurou dengan nama kecilnya. Namun, kenapa sekarang dia memanggil 'Akashi-kun' lagi? Orang tua Tetsuna dan Shiori-san yang baru menyadarinya langsung menatap Tetsuna, meminta penjelasan.

Tetsuna dan Seijuurou kaget. Mereka baru sadar atas kesalahan Tetsuna. Wow, Tuan Muda Akashi kurang teliti rupanya.

Tetsuna tadi hanya keceplosan. Dia terbiasa memanggil Seijuurou dengan marganya di sekolah. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat yang lain heran seperti ini atau mendapat _death glare_ gratis dari Seijuurou. Dia hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi bingung dan menahan rasa bersalahnya. Mungkin juga menahan malu, ingat, Tetsuna tidak suka diperhatian seperti ini.

Tetsuna menatap Seijuurou, meminta bantuan, mungkin. Namun, Seijuurou hanya diam. Sok tak peduli. Dalam benak Seijuurou, dia senang melihat Tetsuna dalam masalah. Toh, lagipula itu kesalahan Tetsuna. seijuurou tak ingin ikut campur.

Lihat, gadis itu menatap Seijuurou dengan mata biru sejernih samudera. Di mata Seijuurou, Tetsuna mirip kucing yang tersesat. _Manis_ , batin Seijuurou

Yang boleh membuat Tetsuna seperti ini hanya Seijuurou seorang, tak boleh yang lain. Begitula sumpah Seijuurou.

"Hahaha, sudah, sudah. Tatapan kalian itu jadi seperti suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar, lho! Kalau Tetsuna-chan mendapat hukuman karena Sei, itu berarti tak perlu dipermasalahankan lagi," ucap Shiori-san dengan nada ramahnya. Karena ucapan Shiori-san, acara tatap-menatap antara Seijuurou dengan Tetsuna terputus. Tetsuna menatap ibunya dan Shiori-san silih berganti. Ia heran, kenapa mereka tersenyum seperti itu. Aneh. Orang tua Tetsuna dan orang tua Seijuurou telah melanjutkan acara makan malam yang sempat tertunda. Begitupun dengan Seijuurou dan Tetsuna.

Tunggu, tak masalah apanya? Itu masalah besar, mama mertua. Tetsuna tak kuat mendapat hukuman dari Hyuuga-sensei. Walaupun baru sehari mendapat hukuman. Ditambah orang yang bersangkutan tak peka. Rasanya Tetsuna ingin mengigit pemilik kepala berambut merah.

Tetsuna ingin sekali membantah omongan Shiori-san. Dia tidak terima. Dia marah. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini. Sesekali menatap Seijuurou, dia berpikir kenapa Seijuurou tidak peka. Paling tidak, minta maaf pada Tetsuna, itu sudah cukup, kok. Nyatanya, Seijuurou seakan-akan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tetsuna mendapat hukuman juga karena keegoisan Seijuurou. Kenapa dunia seakan-akan tak berpihak pada Tetsuna?

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam yang berjalan dengan lancar, lupakan soal obrolan dan tawa aneh dari kedua orang tua Seijuurou dan Tetsuna. Juga tatapan tajam antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuna. Sekarang Masami-san, Shiori-san, dan Tetsuna sedang membereskan peralatan makan. Tinggal para lelaki yang masih duduk manis di bangku masing-masing.

"Jadi, apa Akashi-san akan memajukan tanggal pernikahannya?" tanya Takada-san mengawali pembicaraan. Suaranya tak terlalu keras, takut terdengar sampai dapur. Lagipula ruang makan dan dapur hanya terpisah oleh dinding saja. Sebelum datang, Akashi Masaomi sudah mengatakan maksud kedatangan keluarga Akashi kepada Kuroko Takada dan Kuroko Masami.

"Ah, ya. Itu tujuan kami kemari. Hal tersebut atas permintaan Seijuurou sendiri. Benar begitu, kan, Seijuurou?" jawab Masaomi-san dengan nada tegasnya.

"Ya, menurut saya jika terlalu lama, takutnya Tetsuna akan diambil orang. Namun, itupun kalau Kuroko-san menyetujuinya," Seijuurou hanya beralasan saja. Tetsuna tak mungkin diambil orang lain. Kalau pun ada yang mengambil, pasti orang itu akan segera merasakan siksaan dari Seijuurou. Sebenarnya, Seijuurou punya niat terselubung kenapa tanggal pernikahan dimajukan.

"Hmm, begitu, ya? Saya sendiri setuju dengan perkataan Seijuurou-kun. Masami juga langsung setuju tanpa berpikir panjang setelah mengetahui tanggal pernikahn dimajukan. Tapi, keputusan terakhir ada pada Tetsuna," jawab kepala keluarga Kuroko.

"Tidak, Tetsuna tak perlu tahu akan rencana ini. Saya ingin membuat kejutan untuk Tetsuna. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghindar dari saya. Hal itu karena kesalahan saya sendiri, jadi, saya ingin buat acara permohonan maaf dengan memajukan tanggal pernikahannya," heran, mana ada cara minta maaf seperti itu. Itu menambah masalah namanya.

"Saya juga setuju dengan Seijuurou begitu pula dengan Shiori. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik, Kuroko-san?" sambung Akahi Masaomi.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu, saya setuju. Kalau begitu setelah kelulusan, Seijuurou-kun dan Tetsuna akan langsung menikah," senyum kecil muncul pada paras kedua keluarga tersebut. Namun, beda dengan Seijuurou. Dia memasang seringai menakutkan. Ah, rupanya Seijuurou telah menyimpan rencana untuk Tetsuna. Berdoalah untuk Tetsuna agar dia selamat dari iblis licik berambut merah!

Tetsuna yang sedang mengeringkan piring di sebelah Akashi Shiori merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Entah kenapa, dia merasa firasat buruk akan menimpanya lagi. Tanpa sengaja piring yang dia bawa terjatuh dan pecah. Masami-san dan Shiori terkejut, begitu juga para lelaki yang berada di ruang makan. Mereka langsung menuju ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ada suara barang pecah?" tanya Takada-san yang telah sampai di dalam dapur yang disusul oleh Seijuurou dan papanya.

"Ma-maaf, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Tet-Tetsuna tidak sengaja," Tetsuna pun langsung mengambil pecahan piring tersebut. Jangan lupakan ekspresi bersalah Tetsuna. Namun, Shiori-san langsung menghentikan tindakan Tetsuna.

"Tak perlu, Tetsuna-chan, biarkan kami saja yang mengurus sisanya. Kamu istirahat saja! Sei, antar Tetsuna-chan ke kamarnya, ya!" ucap Shiori-san.

"Benar, Tet-chan. Ibu akan ambil sapu dulu dan istirahatlah," sambung Masami-san sambil berlalu untuk mengambil barang yang disebutkan tadi.

Tetsuna hanya mengangguk. Tetsuna juga lelah fisik maupun batin. Lelah fisik karena hukuman dari Hyuuga-sensei, dan juga lelah batin karena ulah Seijuurou.

Seijuurou juga hanya mengangguk, setuju akan ucapan mamanya. Ia sendiri juga kasihan melihat Tetsuna yang terlihat kelelahan. Kuroko Tadaka dan Akashi Masaomi sudah pergi menuju ruang tamu. Mereka merasa lega, ternyata tak ada yang membahayakan.

"Ayo, Tetsuna!" ajak Seijuurou seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Jangan lupakan senyum yang terpatri dalam wajahnya. Melihat Seijuurou yang seperti ini, membuat jantung Tetsuna berdetak dengan cepat. Jangan lupakan wajah Tetsuna yang sudah memerah, tersipu malu rupanya.

 _Seijuurou-kun itu tampan tapi kenapa sifatnya menyebalkan?_ , batin Tetsuna seraya menerima uluran tangan Seijuurou.

Sedangkan Masami dan Shiori yang melihat adegan dua sejoli ini hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya aneh. Jarang mereka berdua dapat melihat dua sejoli bergandengan tangan. Ah, mereka berdua cocok sekali untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ingin rasanya mengabadikan wajah mereka dengan kamera, namun sayang mereka sedang tak membawa alat tersebut.

 _Yah, masih ada banyak waktu untuk memotret adegan romantis mereka_ , batin Shiori dan Masami.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Tetsuna, Seijuurou langsung melepas gandengan tangannya dan membuka pintu kamar yang tak terkunci tersebut dengan perlahan dan langsung masuk ke kamar Tetsuna. Terkesan tak sopan memang. Tapi apa peduli Seijuurou? Toh, ini juga akan menjadi kamarnya. Sedangakn Tetsuna sendiri berdiri di ambang pintu kamar membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar. Memandang gerak-gerik Seijuurou pastinya.

 _Ini kan kamarku? Kenapa Seijuurou-kun yang membuka pintu dan langsung masuk begitu saja, sih? Dasar tak tahu malu,_ batin Tetsuna.

"Kenapa diam saja, Tetsuna? Segeralah masuk dan istirahat! Jangan sungkan, anggap saja ini kamar pribadi kita," ucap Seijuurou seraya duduk di pinggir ranjang milik Tetsuna.

"A-apa? Ini kamar pribadiku dan Seijuurou-kun hanya tamu di sini. Tak berhak bicara seperti itu. Jadi, keluarlah! Aku mau ganti baju dan segera tidur. Seijuurou-kun juga harus pulangkan?" Tetsuna yang masih berada di ambang pintu kamar mempersilahkan tamunya ini keluar. Jangan lupakan ekspresi datar andalan Tetsuna.

Seijuurou hanya diam. Memandang Tetsuna dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang tentunya tak akan mempan terhadap Tetsuna. Beberapa detik hanya saling tatap, Seijuurou akhirnya berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju ambang pintu, menghampiri Tetsuna. Tetsuna melangkah mundur guna mempersilakan Seijuurou keluar. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsuna. Seijuurou langsung mendorong tubuh Tetsuna pada tembok kamar Tetsuna bagian luar.

Melihat posisi Tetsuna sekarang membuat wajah manis tersebut menjadi merah. Tangan kiri Seijuurou mencengkram kedua tangan Tetsuna di atas kepala Tetsuna. Sedangkan tangan kanan Seijuurou digunakan untuk membelai pipi mulus Tetsuna. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Hembusan napas Seijuurou menerpa wajah manis Tetsuna.

Tetsuna hanya menunduk dan menatap lantai, tak kuasa menatap iris _heterochrome_ milik Seijuurou. Terlalu memikat untuk Tetsuna. Ia malu akan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuna? Perkataanmu tadi sore sangat menggangguku. Perkataanmu sungguh manis, Tetsuna," ucap Seijuurou seraya menyentuh mulut Tetsuna. Tetsuna menggeleng guna menyingkirkan tangan kanan Seijuurou. Namun, tak berhasil. Jantung Tetsuna berdetak sangat cepat. Wajahnya juga sudah memanas.

"Seharusnya mulut manis ini dihukum. Benar, kan, Tetsuna sayang?"

"A-apa mak-… mmmhh!" tanpa peringatan, bibir Seijuurou sudah menempel pada bibir Tetsuna. Tangan kanan Seijuurou sudah beralih memegang dagu Tetsuna guna mendongakkan kepala Tetsuna.

Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin meningkat. Tanpa mereka sadari ada empat manusia yang sedang mengintip adegan ciuman dua sejoli tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka merekam adegan ciuman itu. Sepertinya, apa yang mereka harapan akan segera terkabul.

* * *

 **~END~**

* * *

Ini merupakan cerita pertama saya. Mohon maaf jika cerita saya terlalu mainstream dan mungkin ada yang mirip dengan cerita saya. Jujur, ini cerita karya saya sendiri.

Di sini Akashi itu bersifat Oreshi campuran Bokushi :D tapi dia memanggil orang lain dengan menggunakan nama kecil untuk mendukung cerita. Akashi dan Kuroko sudah kelas tiga SMA.

Cerita ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari cerita **Infinite! AkaKuro** karya **Yuna Seijuurou**. Ingin saya buat genre _family_. Namun, apa daya cerita ini tak mencerita tentang keluarga. Jadi saya mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dari cerita ini.

Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada Yuna Seijuurou yang telah memberi saya inspirasi untuk menulis.

Terimakasih juga untuk Nyankoii yang telah mendukung dan selalu memberi saya semangat untuk menulis cerita abal ini.

Terimakasih kepada kalian yang telah menyempatkan membaca cerita saya.

Silakan memberikan kritik, saran, maupun komentar melalui kotak review atau langsung PM saya. Terimakasih.

* * *

 **Flashback**

1 Frebuari, 05.00 P.M.

"Akashi-kun, kita mau kemana? Aku mau pulang, di sini terlalu ramai," ucap Tetsuna yang masih mengikuti langkah Seijuurou.

"Jalan saja, Tetsuna. Jangan banyak tanya. Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri," ucap Seijuurou seraya mempererat gandengan tangan mereka. Takut terpisah dengan Tetsuna.

Muncul semburat tipis merah muda di pipi Tetsuna. Jantung Tetsuna mulai berdetak dengan cepat. Berharap Seijuurou tak mendengarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan di dalam mall yang luar biasa luas, akhirnya, Seijuurou dan Tetsuna masuk ke toko yang tergolong mewah. Suasana dalam toko tersebut lumayan sepi.

Tunggu, Tetsuna punya firasat buruk akan hal ini. Ingin bertanya, tapi Tetsuna ingat bahwa Seijuurou tak memperbolehkan Tetsuna bertanya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya sang penjaga toko.

"Ah, ya. Aku dan kekasihku ingin membeli cincin pernikahan. Carikan yang cocok untuk kami!" perintah Seijuurou dengan nada kalem.

Sang penjaga tokoh kaget akan ucapan Seijuurou. Anak SMA seperti pembeli di depannya membuat penjaga toko berpikir dua kali. Kenapa bisa mereka membeli cincin pernikahan? Lulus saja belum.

Sedangkan, Tetsuna menarik tangan Seijuurou menjauh dari penjaga toko. Ada hal yang harus diluruskan di sini.

"Apa maksud Seijuurou-kun? Kenapa membeli cincin pernikahannya sekarang?" tanya Tetsuna dengan nada seperti berbisik.

"Tak masalah, kan? Lagipula kita hanya membeli," jawabnya.

"Tapi aku tak mau, Sei. Lagipula ada tugas penting yang harus dikumpul besok pagi. Kalau tak dikerjakan aku bisa dihukum,"

"Kau tinggal menghukum gurumu kembali, kan? Jangan memperbesar masalah yang kecil,"

"Tapi-"

"Jangan protes! Ikuti kata calon suami idaman. Ayo!" Seijuurou menarik tangan Tetsuna dan kembali menghampiri penjaga toko.

Penjaga toko hanya bisa menatap pasangan merah biru yang sedang bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Mana cincin yang cocok dengan kami? Tanya Seijuurou.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya!" ucap penjaga tokoh seraya mencari cincin. Melupakan keheranannya. Menerapkan kalimat 'Pengunjung adalah Raja'.

"Bagaimana yang ini, Tuan?" tanya penjaga toko setelah memilih cincin untuk pasangan merah biru.

"Tidak. Kami tak akan membeli benda itu. Pernikahan kami masih lama. Syukur, kalau tak jadi menikah. Jadi, tolong, kembalikan benda itu ke tempatnya! Kami akan segera pulang," ucap Tetsuna sopan.

"Jangan bicara bahwa pernikahan kita tak jadi terlaksakan. Mau kupercepat tanggal pernikahannya?" Tetsuna kicep. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menuruti perintah Seijuurou. Takut kalau dipercepat. Tetsuna tak mau menikah muda. Ia punya masa depan.

Penjaga toko _sweatdrop_. Pasangan ini kurang kompak. Ia juga enggan bertanya kenapa anak SMA mau membeli cincin pernikahan dan dari mana mereka dapat membayar nanti. Melihat ekspresi pemuda berambut _crimson_ , penjaga toko menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu pemaksa dan tak mau dibantah.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mereka memilih cincin, tentunya yang memilih hanya Seijuurou. Tetsuna hanya diam. Sok tak peduli. Ekspresinya masih datar, namun Seijuurou membacanya dengan urus-saja-sendiri-aku-tak-peduli-padamu. Lupakan sang penjaga toko yang _sweatdrop_ part dua yang dialami penjaga toko. Ia masih tak percaya, bagaimana anak SMA memiliki uang sebanyak itu? cincin yang mereka beli termasuk cincin mewah dan kelewat mahal.

Akhirnya, pasangan AkaKuro keluar dari toko tersebut. Tetsuna keluar dengan aura yang gelap, berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang memasang wajah berseri dan ia pun mempererat gandengan tangannya pada Tetsuna. Dari tadi main 'gandeng tangan' terus, apa mereka tak lelah?

Seijuurou mengantar Tetsuna pulang menggunakan mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Takeshi-san, sopir pribadi Seijuurou. Mereka sampai di depan rumah Tetsuna pukul delapan malan. Salahkan Sejuurou yang mengajaknya makan malam terlebih dahulu dan pulang dengan memilih jalan memutar. Di dalam mobil, Tetsuna tak dapat istirahat. Tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Seijuurou sampai Tetsuna sulit bernapas.

Setelah Tetsuna masuk ke rumah dan mengucapkan salam, ia pun langsung ke atas menuju kamarnya. Mandi dan langsung tidur. Ia lupa kalau ada tugas yang harus dikumpul besok. Pokoknya tubuhnya perlu istirahat. Siapkan dirimu, Tetsuna!

 **END**


End file.
